Tem coisas que nunca mudam
by Lookslikepatricia
Summary: Mesmo depois de tudo que passaram na guerra, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter conseguem brigar até pelo pior sabor de miojo.


****Título: ****Tem coisas que nunca mudam.

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash. Drarry. O titulo não faz muito sentido. Parece, mas não é AU.

* * *

><p>Nada como uma boa noite de sono depois do trabalho árduo.<p>

Era o que meu pai sempre dizia quando acordava pela manhã, mas eu duvidava que ele tivesse conhecido o trabalho árduo ou até mesmo o trabalho em si. Afinal de contas, Lucius Malfoy sempre foi um homem de comando, mesmo em seus dias de Comensal da Morte. Ele nunca colocou a mão na massa para nada nem mesmo quando estudava em Hogwarts.

Já eu... Resolvi ter um emprego. Eu não queria mais ser uma copia de Lucius, então decidi não depender da fortuna da família e fazer a minha própria. Ingressei no Ministério da Magia e me mudei para um pequeno apartamento na Londres trouxa.

A vida ministerial era... Irritante. Além do estresse diário do trabalho normal, eu havia me destacado pelo trabalho duro (por mais incrível que possa parecer para um Malfoy!) e tinham colocado algumas incumbências a mais sobre os meus jovens ombros. Isso significava quase nenhum tempo em casa e constatações constantes da minha magreza por parte da minha mãe (meu pai se recusava a falar comigo e por mim estava tudo bem).

E para completar, no meu primeiro final de semana de folga em meses, minha dispensa estava completamente vazia. Eu tinha tentado dormir com fome, mas não tinha conseguido. Então tinha resolvido ir comprar comida à uma e meia da manhã. Talvez eu devesse acatar o conselho de Terêncio Boot e ligar uma linha de telefone do apartamento e colecionar panfletos de restaurantes que nem um louco.

Eu finalmente encontrei um pequeno mercadinho aberto a quatro quadras da minha casa, extremamente feliz por ter me lembrado de trocar alguns dos meus galeões por dinheiro trouxa no dia anterior. Entrei na loja e comecei a pegar diferentes tipos de salgadinhos, batatinhas e biscoitos recheados. Eu estava completamente viciado nesse tipo de comida. Peguei também muito chá gelado (refrigerantes me deixavam enjoado) e fui atrás do ultimo item da minha lista: miojo.

Na seção de miojo, fui direto para meu sabor preferido: tomate. Blaise dizia que eu era louco por gostar daquilo, mas ele se casou com Pansy Parkison, então não confio muito no gosto dele. Para o meu desgosto completo só tinha um solitário pacote de miojo de tomate na prateleira. Assim que eu fui pegar o produto, uma mão se antecipou e o pegou na minha frente. Eu levantei meus olhos, preparando meu melhor olhar de pobre trabalhador cansado para encarar a maldita criatura que tinha pego MEU miojo.

- POTTER? – falei exasperado. Essa tinha me pego completamente desprevenido.

- Olá, Malfoy... – ele disse, bocejando. Parecia que estavam pegando pesado com o treinamento de Auror, Potter tinha olheiras tão escuras e profundas quanto as minhas. – Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, tentando ser sociável.

- Estaria tudo ótimo se você não tivesse pego o ultimo pacote de miojo de tomate! – falei irritado. O sono e a fome me deixavam extremamente sincero e pouco capaz de lidar com situações complexas. Ele olhou para sua mão e sorriu.

- Desculpe, Malfoy, mas esse é o único sabor de miojo que eu como e você já parece bem carregado de coisas. – eu coloquei minhas coisas no chão e sorri também.

- Mas esse é a minha primeira folga em meses e eu estou com desejo de comer meu sabor favorito de miojo! – ele deu uma risadinha, me irritando mais ainda – Potter, eu estou disposto a brigar por esse pacote!

Harry Potter recolocou o miojo na prateleira e levou as mãos à calça de moletom que usava. Ele a apalpou algumas vezes e fez cara de derrota. Potter estava sem varinha e eu estava na vantagem, já que nunca saia de casa sem a minha. Coloquei a mão no bolso traseiro do meu jeans... E nada da varinha! Repeti os movimentos de Potter, mas também não achei minha varinha. Levantei os olhos novamente, tentando não demonstrar fraqueza, mas ele já tinha reparado que seu também estava sem varinha.

- Sem varinha também, Malfoy? – ele zombou. Eu não esperei nem um segundo e parti pra cima dele, como meu soco de direita.

Potter me olhou, parecendo meio ultrajado meio feliz. Bem, o testa-rachada nunca foi exatamente bom da cabeça. Ele colocou a mão no nariz, vendo se estava quebrado e me deu um soco na barriga. Logo estávamos no chão, brigando como dois animais, da mesma maneira de quando estávamos no colégio. Depois de dois socos no olho direito e um chute na barriga, eu consegui acertar o nariz dele, que começou a sangrar loucamente. Nós nos soltamos e cada um se sentou de um lado do corredor.

- Que mania horrível você tem de sempre quebrar o meu nariz, Draco... – eu engasguei com minha saliva quando ouvi meu primeiro nome.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntei, para ter certeza.

- De Draco... – ele me olhou, sem entender, com a mão no nariz tentando conter o sangramento – É o seu nome, não?

- Bem, é... – falei, meio encabulado – Mas você não me chama de Draco desde o primeiro ano. – ele ficou vermelho, mas eu não sei dizer até que ponto ele estava corando ou sangrando.

- Err... – Potter coçou a cabeça – Acho que depois de tudo que a gente passou, é meio estranho a gente se chamar pelo nome...

- Então você quer que eu te chame de Harry?

- É assim que meus amigos me chamam... – eu levantei a sobrancelha, sem entender, afinal nós não éramos e nem nunca tínhamos sidos amigos. – Bem, nós não somos amigos, mas temos certo nível de intimidade.

- Só se for à hora da porrada... – ele riu com o meu comentário e o sangramento piorou visivelmente – Isso aí tá ficando feio... – Potter se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. Eu me levantei e andei até ele, oferecendo minha mão para que ele se levantasse – Vamos, Harry, meu apartamento é aqui perto e eu posso dar um jeito no seu nariz bem rápido. Ele segurou minha mão e se apoiou em mim para levantar. Peguei minhas coisas no chão e o miojo na prateleira e ele me lançou um olhar indignado. – Não ache que eu sempre vou fazer isso, mas eu preparo pra você.

Harry Potter sorriu para mim, sinceramente e fomos embora. Eu vi quando estávamos no caixa, uma senhorinha reabastecendo a prateleira e acho que ele também reparou. Em casa, dei um jeito no nariz dele e comemos o miojo com vodka (a única coisa que tinha no meu apartamento). Na manhã seguinte, qual não foi a minha surpresa por acordar nu ao lado de Potter também nu.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Não me matem... O tema é ridiculo mesmo, mas eu me diverti escrevendo.

Quero pedir desculpas a quem gosta de miojo de tomate, eu acho esse sabor horroroso, mas as pessoas tem o direito de gostar dele.

O final... É problematico, eu sei. Estou percebendo que eu não consigo escrever finais decentes.

Me desculpem pelo erros.


End file.
